An efficient and safe system is required for storing, transporting, and dispensing of fuels such as LNG, CNG and their equivalents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,567 discloses a system for handling, storing, transporting and dispensing cryogenic fluids, liquid natural gas, compressed natural gas, and their equivalents. A fuel injection system is disclosed for directly injecting LNG into an engine's combustion chamber. Such systems include a railroad system in which a container of fuel is carried on a flat car behind a locomotive and the, e.g. liquid natural gas, is conveyed to the locomotive with appropriate valves, conduits, pumps, and controls. In one aspect a fuel fluid, liquid, or vapor is injected into an intake (e.g., an air intake) of an engine. In one aspect a fueling station is configured to provide services such as dispensing LNG and/or CNG for engines. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.